


咖啡

by bcaamage



Series: 星露谷日常 [1]
Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 20:49:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15648699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bcaamage/pseuds/bcaamage





	咖啡

初夏某日午后，一场急促的暴雨来得快去得快，南风推着乌云朝湖边去了，山麓悬着彩虹。

维克托绕到农舍后面清点了一下木头，心满意足地点头，是时候去一趟罗宾家了。搬来星露谷小半年的时间，他的农场按部就班的扩展着，一切都正如他的规划。只有……

木匠罗宾的家位于鹈鹕镇北边山区，相对于镇中心来算比较偏远，不过在维克托农场的北边有一条小路可以岔过去。午间的暴雨带走了些许暑气，山麓林木繁茂，维克托决定步行前往。

悠闲散步了一个小时后，维克托看到一座漂亮的蓝顶小屋，这栋房子就是木匠罗宾最好的广告，任何看到房子的人都不会怀疑罗宾的手艺。维克托迫不及待想来到冬天，积雪盖着蓝色的屋顶，是怎样的一幅美景啊。

他推开前门进去，不大的前厅里摆放一张简单的桌子，还有罗宾的一些工具，不过罗宾没像往常一样坐在桌后。维克托不禁心头一沉，不会这么不巧吧，罗宾难道出门做活去了。

他擅自往走廊里走了几步，然后听到了里面的动静，犹豫片刻，他走过走廊，右转路过两扇紧闭的房门，来到顶头的小厨房门口，从敞开的房门往里看，罗宾在里面，背对房门在料理台前忙活。房间内弥漫的香气告诉维克托，她正在煮咖啡。

维克托礼貌地咳嗽一声。罗宾立刻转过身，“嗨，维克托，我没听见你进来。”

“太好了，你在啊，还以为自己白跑一趟了。”维克托笑着说。

“中午那阵雨可真大。你也来一杯吧？”罗宾回过身盯着快要烧开的水。

“啊，好啊，如果不麻烦的话。”维克托不好意思地说。

“哪里的话，一点都不麻烦，正好就一起了，”罗宾麻利地多磨了一份咖啡豆。

维克托走到餐厅门旁的小桌旁坐下来，看着罗宾熟练地冲出三杯咖啡，她送了一杯到送到维克托面前的桌上，又拿来一小罐鲜牛奶和一个糖罐，还装了一小盘圆形饼干，这种小饼干深受镇上居民的欢迎。

罗宾看了看第三杯咖啡，迟疑了一会，最终她把自己的那杯端到桌子上，也在餐桌旁坐下来。

维克托进来的时候，注意到前厅对面敞着门的实验室里空无一人，大概德米特里厄斯不在家，玛鲁好像这个时间在镇上的医院帮忙，那么最后一杯咖啡肯定是给塞巴斯蒂安准备的。

“这一次需要什么？”罗宾落座后问，她把鲜牛奶倒进咖啡里搅动着。

维克托直接喝了一口，没有加糖也没有加奶，步行了一个小时后，来上一杯真是舒服极了。

“牧场需要增加一个仓筒，不知道你最近是否有空？”

“当然，我有空，你那边木材准备齐了吗？”

“都准备好了，我出门前清点过了。”维克托的农场已经修过一个仓筒，他对于所需要的材料一清二楚。

维克托注意到罗宾又看了一眼还搁在料理台上的咖啡，于是端起自己的杯子把咖啡喝光，然后掏出一张出门前写好的支票，放到餐桌上推到罗宾面前。

“那么我就不打扰了，”维克托说着起身。

罗宾也站起来，似乎松了口气，“好的，明天我就会开始工作。”

维克托刚准备立刻，前厅传来急促的电话铃声，罗宾一时间手足无措，不知道是先去接电话，还是送维克托出去，当然，罗宾最后看了一眼咖啡。

维克托说，“咖啡是给塞巴斯蒂安的吧，如果你不介意，我给他送去，其实我正想找他有点事。”

罗宾微微有点惊讶，不过飞快地说，“那就麻烦你了，我先去接电话。”她匆匆离开了厨房。

维克托走到料理台前，打开冰箱倒出一小罐鲜奶，顺手将桌上的糖罐搁到托盘，放上咖啡杯，刚准备端起托盘，突然想到了什么，他打开食品柜查看一番拿出一个罐子，“啊，找到了。”他往一个小碟子里倒了一点枫糖浆，放到托盘上，又把糖罐放回料理台上。

维克托端着托盘走回到前厅，看到罗宾正靠着桌子对着电话有说有笑，他走向正门旁通向地下室的楼梯。

楼梯尽头只有一扇门，维克托左手端住托盘，腾出右手敲了两声，等了一会没有回答。又敲了两下，依然没有回答。他握着把手一扭，门开了。他推门进去，看到左手边桌子后的塞巴斯蒂安正对着电脑屏幕。

“放着吧。”塞巴斯蒂安含糊地说，压根没从屏幕上抬头。

维克托将托盘放在他电脑桌上，然后站在原地悄无声息地观察他的房间，这是他第一次进塞巴斯蒂安的房间。

门口左手边的矮几上有一台老旧的电视机，连着一台游戏机。房间顶头搁着一张单人床，床前地毯上摆着一张桌子，周围三张凳子，桌上放着一个桌游。

维克托自顾自地观察着，塞巴斯蒂安结束了敲击键盘，伸了个懒腰，抬头看到维克托，一下子从椅子上站起来。

“我……我以为是罗宾。”塞巴斯蒂安震惊不已。

维克托笑着说，“你妈妈接电话去了，我刚找她谈完生意，就替你端过来。”

“谢谢，维克托。”塞巴斯蒂安走到桌边托盘前，看到了枫糖浆，喃喃自语，“咦，今天可真新鲜，往常都是糖罐。”

维克托装作一脸疑惑地看着他。

塞巴斯蒂安把枫糖浆倒进咖啡里，边搅边走回椅子坐下来。

一时间没人说话，塞巴斯蒂安自顾自地喝着咖啡，盯着电脑屏幕，维克托自觉有点尴尬，不知道是该继续聊天，还是告辞。

这时候门开了，罗宾走进来，她冲着维克托微微一笑，然后转向塞巴斯蒂安。“塞比，阿比盖尔说要过来找你。”

“你没告诉她我正在工作吗？”塞巴斯蒂安放下咖啡杯，语气有点不高兴。

“她说找了你几次都没找到。”罗宾继续说。

“我最近很忙，一直在工作。”塞巴斯蒂安开始敲打键盘。

罗宾没再继续说话，对着维克托微微耸肩，转身出去了。

“所有人都以为我没事做，没人把我的工作当回事。”塞巴斯蒂安又端起咖啡杯，送到嘴边才发现里面已经空了，于是重重放回托盘。

他看到维克托还站在房间里，不知道该继续说什么，于是噼里啪啦的键盘声又响起。

“你做什么工作？”维克托问。

“编程，接一些零散的活。”

“真巧，我有些这样的工作需要找人做，不知道你有没有兴趣？”维克托努力使自己的语气听起来惊讶。

“你的农场还需要编程吗？”塞巴斯蒂安的惊讶倒是货真价实。

“不，是我城里的公司需要，那边有人打理，不过我还是会处理一些工作。”维克托解释。

“噢，当然，不过，我手头的工作需要尽快做完。”

“我的事不急，欢迎你随时来我的农场。”维克托听出了逐客令，他自己离开了房间，顺手带上了房门。


End file.
